the prep and the badass
by Narufan1st
Summary: "You're a fucking conformist prep. A good little boy who would never break a single rule, Star captain of the football team, on the honour roll, Loads of friends, a girlfriend that most guys would kill to get into her pants while I'm a delinquent nobody, why won't I hate you?"


**The prep and the badass**

Summary: "You're a fucking conformist prep. A good little boy who would never break a single rule, Star captain of the football team, on the honour roll, Loads of friends, a girlfriend that most guys would kill to get into her pants while I'm a delinquent nobody, why won't I hate you?"

Full summary: "You're a fucking conformist prep. A good little boy who would never break a single rule, Star captain of the football team, on the honour roll, Loads of friends, a girlfriend that most guys would kill to get into her pants while I'm a delinquent nobody, why won't I hate you?" Levi is a badass loner while Eren is a popular prep. Eren seems to want to be friends with the cold boy but for what reason? And what secrets does Levi have of his own Riren/Ereri :,(

Disclaimer: If I owned Attack on titan I would make it yaoi thon spontaneously combust, I'm still here and it isn't yaoi so nope

Pairings: Secret ;)

Warnings: Yaoi, ooc , smoking, teenagers (scary), swearing, popular kids (even scarier 030),crappy summaries, badass mofo's and any other thing my mind can come up with

Also this story is set in America but I'm not American nor do I go to an American high school so if anything is wrong please tell me with that being said please enjoy

Chapter one: I met him on the rooftop

Levi hated school. He was intelligent enough so why did he have to go to classes, With those thoughts in mind he constantly skipped class but no one ever complained as the student body felt safer with him not in class and the teachers were too scared to do anything about it due to the boy's connections.

He was seventeen. He was good looking. He was rich. He should be popular right? Well wrong. He was as unpopular as unpopular could be but he wasn't bullied, Oh no, any bullies that dared to face him had to be in possession of a death wish. Despite him being scary and mean it didn't stop girls from being attracted to him though, many of the girls in school believed they could 'change him' or 'warm their way into his heart' the idiots. He rejected every single one who bothered. Then because of this people assumed he was gay and guys tried going for him. He had beaten them up as well though. He was even less interested in guys than girls. He didn't really mind the company of guys as much as girls though, they tended to be less annoying and didn't make a fuss about him as if they were his mother.

With that being said Levi had no friends in school. He did have a mutual acquaintance though, A girl named Annie. Annie never talked and she was equally as badass as him so they got along even though they weren't exactly friends. If he was covered with blood she would merely glance up and him and then glance down again, minding her own business. They were both loners and delinquents but that wasn't at all the only thing they had in common.

They were both part of 'the family' Levi was a main member while Annie was in the branch family but they were the closest in age and since Levi was next in line for succession, she was like his lackey or goon but she would never be referred to as such.

Today she wasn't on the rooftop. There wasn't much of a difference anyway. She never talked. Levi took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a huge drag as he stared down at the teens in front of him. They were socialising, smiling, and being so fucking happy. He hated it, He hated them.

Levi heard footsteps and immediately assumed it was Annie coming but quickly dispelled that thought as she never made a sound; she was more like a cat, nimble and agile while this person was loud and clumsy. Levi turned backwards to find himself looking into the eyes of Eren fucking jaeger. Great of all people it just had to be him.

Levi hated Eren, even more than he hated the other students. He hated Eren's American boy good looks, he hated Eren's dazzling smile, he hated Eren's flawless skin and the way he made a point of being friendly to everyone he came across. Yes, he hated Eren for all those reasons but he never really knew _why._ Those weren't good reasons to hate someone, he knew that but he could never help hating the boy the minute he laid eyes on him. Eren was popular, Levi was a loner, Eren had a beautiful girlfriend, Levi wouldn't touch a girl with a ten foot pole, Eren was fucking friendly even to strangers, Levi made a point of publicly displaying his hate to everyone he came across and finally Eren was a normal boy while Levi was not.

"Are you smoking?" Eren suddenly asked, either too oblivious to notice or just ignoring the obvious tension between both of them.

Levi snorted rudely "No I'm dancing the samba, what does it look like I'm doing, dumbass"

Eren ignored his rude comment." If you do that I hope you know you'll die early."

"Then everyone else can finally be happy."

"Nah man, I'm sure some people will miss you."

"Like who?"

"Your folks?"

"They would probably be the happiest." Why was he still talking to the boy he hated? Levi had no idea why but he didn't hate talking to him for some reason which was a definite first.

"Oh, that sucks" Eren commented. Levi didn't reply and Eren sat down opposite him and they stayed in a comfortable, though Levi would never admit it, silence.

"Listen" Eren eventually said. "I just wanted to ask you why you seem to hate me so much."

"Seem?" Levi repeated. "Isn't it obvious enough that I completely hate you?"

"But why?" Eren wanted to know.

"You're a fucking conformist prep. A good little boy who would never break a single rule, Star captain of the football team, on the honour roll, Loads of friends, a girlfriend that most guys would kill to get into her pants. Why won't I hate you?"

"But you could have all those things if you wanted! You just choose to be an outcast" Eren complained. "If you want to hate me then fine but at least get to know me first."

"And how do I do that." Levi sneered.

"I don't know man, How about hanging out and stuff, like bro's"

"So basically you're asking me out, fucking queer." Levi hissed.

"No!" Eren protested a little too loudly. "I mean I'm straight and I have a girlfriend and even if I was into guys I wouldn't go for you, you wouldn't be my type."

"Then what exactly would be your type then." Levi lit another cigarette and took a drag.

Eren suddenly reached out and plucked it from Levi's lips and stomped on it. "Stop that, It's not healthy and my type would be someone little and cute, someone who doesn't smoke and obeys the rules. Preferably a blonde"

"So you're basically looking for the opposite of me then?"

"Only if I was single and gay which I'm not so no."

"Whatever, I still think you act fucking queer." That was the end of that conversation. Levi hoped that Eren would leave soon but he just seemed to linger around for some reason. He didn't even know what the boy was doing on the roof in the first place. He would have told him to get out but he wasn't in the mood to talk to the boy again.

The bell suddenly rang symbolising that it was time for class. Eren got up and dusted his clothes off. He was dressed so preppy it was choking. He was wearing an Abercrombie & Fitch red and blue T-shirt with a pair of white Hollister shorts and red vans. Levi on the other hand was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a plain white T-shirt and purple all stars. Eren sent him an amused glance that seemed to say 'now who's the gay looking one' and Levi just flipped him off in return.

"Uhh so, I gotta go now but we should like hang out tomorrow after school and stuff." Eren said nervously as he got up.

"I guess I have nothing better to do"

"Great" Eren sounded truly happy that Levi of all people agreed to hang out with him. Levi the biggest social loser and he was happy to hang out with him. Che, He must be drunk or on drugs or at least something similar to that to be that glad.

"Whatever." Levi said as Eren's back gradually disappeared from his view.

Suddenly Annie seemed to come out from the shadows. Her blonde hair was packed back with her usual bangs and her face stoic. She was dressed completely in black with black leggings and shorts and a shirt with a matching jacket. She also wore black boots. No wonder Levi was always depressed if she was the closest thing to a friend he had.

"Was that really a wise decision" She said blankly. "You know your father won't be happy"

"That old geezer can go kill himself. I do what I want" Levi replied and the conversation was over,

Meanwhile in chemistry class Eren was with Mikasa, Armin and Jean and they were talking about Levi.

"I can't believe the idiot bought that so easily" Jean kept laughing. "I mean why would someone like you want to be friends with a loser like him."

"It is pretty unbelievable." Armin added.

"I'm serious guys; He actually believed me and shit".

"This will be the best prank ever." Jean commented.

"Just don't get too close to him okay." Mikasa kissed Eren on his lips and he happily kissed her back making Jean joke gag and Armin to roll his eyes at his friends' behaviour while Eren briefly paused from apparently trying to eat his girlfriend to smack Jean on the head

"Don't worry babe, No way can I get too close to that social nobody, its annoying that I have to be close to him for a while."

"Don't worry, It's just until he falls for you" The four of them shared a cruel laughter. None of them noticed the two girls that were watching them.

"Why is it always us" One sighed. "Well it's not our problem."

"But we should warn Levi" The other protested. "It would be the right thing to do."

"Listen Christa, I would love to help the jerk and all but its social suicide and none of our business, let's just pretend like we didn't notice anything."

"I guess you're right Ymir." Christa said glumly

"I am."

**A/N: Review if you want more :D and who can guess where this is heading? Also sorry about how mean everyone is :'c the plot needed it and there's a good reason which shall eventually be explained. Don't worry It'll be a happy ending, I hope. Teeheeeheee. Don't forget to review. And next chapter will be longer. And please don't expect Annie to become Levi's 'fag hag' or whatever people call it. She's going to remain her cute loveable emotionless self and will not be involved in the drama well maybe teehee. Besides Levi can't have a fag hag because he isn't a fag and Annie and the other girls aren't hags. And he doesn't like them ;P. Besides over here a fag means a cigarette or a personal slave for the prefects in boarding schools (Only in the olden times though) but I'm guessing its different for other people. Heehee so enjoy the story and if you hate it, tell me why in a review, Flames are accepted as they are used to make my authors flame burn brighter and make weenies and smores mmmmn smores :3 XD XD XD**


End file.
